


Lies and Blasphemies

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't give up, fuck them up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Blasphemies

_Don’t give up, fuck her up._

 

He was Cronus’ dancestor. He was lean and lithe and his hips were round and smooth.

He… He looked like you.

And you hated him for it.

You hated how he could walk with that sensual sway, like the ocean’s tides pulling you in and pushing you back out whenever he was around. You hated how Cronus could hug him tightly, and they could joke and laugh. You hated how he could effortlessly mask his appearance; becoming incubus or succubus or some delicious combination of both.

But…

You especially hated his body.

You hated how it reminded you of your own feminine and smooth shape; your soft curves and slow lines like conte crayon unshaded by damp paper.

You hated how he could flaunt it while you masked your own. You hated that damned confidence of his, those bawdy winks and long lashes and smooth smiles and…and…

GODDAMMIT you hated this particular Ampora but you WANTED him.

You contented yourself with glaring and biting your tongue till it bled in your mouth, the warmth making you flush lightly as you thought of how cold his would be.

Cronus, fearing honest anger between the two of you, tread carefully.

"Aww, is the little shortstuff feelin a bit left out then?", snickered the younger and softer of the Amporas.

"Hey now Eridna, let ‘im be. He’s had a long day."

"Like I give a fuck. Evvery day I showw up to pal around wwith you he shoots me fuckin deathglares for two hours and then hisses wwhen I notice!"

"Watch your tongue, seadweller."

"KAN."

Kankri looked away, arms crossed over his chest.

Cronus sighed, “Alright you two, that’s it. I’m done. I’m gonna go for a swim; I’m lockin’ the door behind me an’ you two are gonna work this out, okay?”

He grabbed the small duffel by the front door, calling out a goodbye to the both of them. The door clicked as soft as normal, but it seemed to echo in the hive.

They stared levelly at each other.

"Y9u disgust me."

"An you offend me. Tag your fuckin triggers, huh?"

Kankri snarled at Eridan’s sly chuckle, not breaking eye contact, “D9n’t y9u m9ck me.”

"It’s so easy though.", hissed Eridan back, feral eyes narrowing behind pale-blue lensed glasses. His scarf fluttered as he walked, hips swaying again. Kankri couldn’t help but be mesmerized.

"H-H9w dare y9u."

Eridan’s grin was languid, devilish. It was a blasphemous curve, a devil’s equation on the pale plane of an androgynous face, “Ya don’t fool anyone, you knoww.”

"Explain."

"This wwhole high an mighty air y’carry. You. Fool. No. One."

Kankri snarled again as Eridan’s arms moved to drape over red-sweatered shoulders. The seadweller’s head tilted.

"Come on then, Vvantas. Retaliate. I know there’s a bit a Kar in there somewwhere."

Kankri’s brain staticked. How dare this impertinent bitch of a troll compare your calm demeanor to your irate and hyperactive dancestor. How dare he speak to you, or touch you, or lick his lips like that or…

Kankri blinked vicious eyes, grabbing a handful of scarf in his clawed hands and dragged Eridan down to bite his bottom lip.

"Y9u fucking disgrace.", he snarled as the soon-released seadweller moaned quietly, blinking those damned doe eyes, "Y9u f9ul little blasphemer, you swaying g9d-damned devil."

"Oh my, Vvantas.", said Eridan in mock shock, his own hand circling a pale throat after pushing past red fabric, "Such language! Ya might offend my poor little ideals and dreams! Wwhat about those stupid fuckin trigger you bitch about constantly, hm?"

"I am at a psychological point where I don’t care.", hissed Kankri, consumed by the sinuous tangles of hate and lust, "I despise everything about you, every piece of me you share and flaunt in ways I cannot."

"That’s wwhat bein second best is like.", taunted Eridan, his eyes glinting in a way that showed he knew exactly what he was doing, "Wworried someone might notice wwhat he could havve instead?"

That did it. That sealed the spades in Kankri’s soul and their lips to each others as they battled viciously for dominance. Lean bodies tangled and tore and bit and broke. Red and violet dotted a trail into the hallway, and stopped there; Kankri hissed his anger as his back hit the floor and sharkish teeth sank deep into a forcefully exposed shoulder.

When had that sweater been left at the door? When had he grabbed the tails of a scarf and pulled, groaning raspily as hips pressed hard against his own.

"Y9u sick and twisted little harl9t."

"Ya knoww ya wwanna pull it again."

Oh, he did; to watch those royal eyes tilt up and feel that harsh friction that set his blood roiling; to feel black fabric torn from his torso and a chilled tongue chase the blush over his grey skin.

He gripped one of his new kismesis’ horns and shoved him down, down to the apex of slick thighs.

"D9 well and maybe I’ll return the fav9r, you incessant bitch."

"Keep actin like my master an I’ll leavve ya bulgeless and bent ovver yer own fuckin table."

Kankri’s back arched hard and his sounds were gutteral and hoarse as he was swallowed to the root.

"F-Fucking…"

A hard suck had him gasping, wondering if whatever answer to a soul that trolls had could be removed by this boy-god’s mouth. He snarled when two cold fingers pushed into him harshly, feeling his body greedily swalow them to the knuckle. He squirmed, Eridan’s loose hand puling those idiotic leggings away and discarding them as he lay on a smooth stomach, his face dyed red and his eyes never leaving Kankri’s face.

The mutantblood forced himself to sit up, gripping at two toned hair as his hips bucked hard into Eridan’s throat and his voice sounded again at the hummed chuckle that sent a vicious buzz of pleasure through the most sensitive places on him. 

Eridan forced himself away, licking his lips lewdly with pupils blown wide by arousal; tugging his own belt and pants loose.

"You just tried ta fuck my face, you little gutterbrat!"

"Y9u liked it."

Kankri yelped as he was shoved down, filed hard, his back arched and his claws drug channels into the floor, the wall, Eridan’s shoulder.

A circle of dashes, morse code in his flesh, an S.O.S sent by desire as his body shuddered under the cruel attack. HE screamed and moaned, howling Eridan’s name, howling curses and swears begging for all that he could be given, for more than he could take. He felt the floor rub burns into his body, knew Eridan’s knees suffered the same. HE felt himself tighten, heard the walking tease’s voice go shaky and breathless.

"Fuck Vvantas, fucking hell howw…"

A roll of his hips, a harsh hiss, and Kankri was split and straddling this damnable spade in the grave of his “anti-quadrant” speeches.

"I. Call. The. Sh9ts."

"Whatever helps you sleep - FUCKING HELL!"

Kankri was as merciless as his foe, taking what he wanted as red lines opened over hips hips and thighs. A ball of heat in his stomach, settling into a tight knot. His eyes rolled up, unfocused.

A shift, and then a tug in his hair as hips bucked up. Eridan was curved like a bow, angled his back against the wall to tug and fuck as he pleased. Uncomfortable, but necessary.

Kankri’s hands were braced on that wall now, his shouts of rage and need intermingling with the low chirrs and hisses of the seadweller beneath him. Closer, closer, so fucking close…

Another harsh pull, a final buck and he was held flush and pelvis-to-pelvis.

Teeth sank into his throat.

And then everything was royalty and hellfire. His voice broke in half along the jagged line of pain and pleasure. His whole being convulsed as he released. Eridan choked, his voice simultaneously high and low as he still rolled his hips against Kankri’s. They fall to the side, boneless and sated yet still burning.

"I… I L9ATHE you."

"The feeling… Is mutual."

The words were panted, and that was the moment Kankri glanced to the side to see a shocked Cronus.

"Hell9 l9ve."

"Vwell DAMN."

"Fuckin dammit cro."


End file.
